halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Vadumverse
MFb-KOMdij4 Pick a side. Introduction = With an indefinite timeline, Vadumverse is focused entirely on the Sanghelios and Humanities reconstruction and newfound alliances formed after the Human-Covenant War. During the Post war and Reclaimer era; powerful syndicates, criminals and terrorists seek out to destroy both factions by any means necessary. The main focus of the universe is that certain crime events will trigger ongoing wars from within, and it will be up to the UEG Police Department, and other allied forces to put an end to the hostilities. List of Members *'Andromeda Vadum' - Founder of Vadumverse, and a fairly active user on Halo-Fanon. |-| Era's = *'Human-Covenant war' - The Human-Covenant war, also known as The Great War, was a major interstellar conflict pitting the Unified Earth Government and its United Nations Space Command against the Covenant Empire during the mid-26th century between February 11, 2525 and March 3, 2553. *'Post-War Era' - The era in between the Human-Covenant war and the Reclaimer era. *'Reclaimer Era' - The era of encountering the Forerunners and their impact on humanity, the rebuilding after years of Human-Covenant war and establishing friendships with former enemies. |-| Timeline = Timeline 2525 *Draco 'Rorke is born on April 23rd. 2532 *David King is born. *Vincent Kaiser is born. 2535-2536 *Elysium Resort is created and founded by Robert King. 2540 *Josh Konaree is born. *Daniel Evans is born. 2545 *Kyle Craig is born. 2550 *Andromeda Vadum is promoted to Supreme Commander *Vladimir Gorbachev becomes General of UNSC Army. *David King enters UNSC Special Forces. 2552 *The penultimate year in the Human-Covenant war, during which the humans of the United Nations Space Command nearly saw utter defeat and extinction. 2555 *Sangheili Alliance is formed. 2557 *David King volunteers for Spartan IV program and works for the Office of Naval Intelligence. 2570 *Walter Richardson is born on June 7th. *ONI Security and Reconnaissance Agency is created, founded by Daniel Evans. *Titan Corporation is created, founded by Daniel Evans. *John Stenson is born. 2572 *Ivan Gorbachev is born. 2560 *Fal Konaree creates the Sanghelios Police Department. *Vladimir Gorbachev is disbanded from the UNSC Army. *Vladimir Gorbachev becomes leader of the Russian Criminal Syndicate. *Draco 'Rorke becomes co-commander of the Covenant Remnant. *Draco 'Rorke becomes leader of the Covenant Remnant after the assassination of Jul 'Mdama by Kyle Craig. *Kyle Craig is incarcerated in the UNSC Maximum Security Detention Facility. *David King joins LEGION, starts out as a recruit. 2600 *Draco 'Rorke forms Crimson Circle. *Ultranationalist Party is formed, founded by Vladimir Gorbachev and later led by Ivan Gorbachev. *President Ruth Charet is assassinated by Walter Richardson. *Malcolm Evans becomes Vice President of Unified Earth Government. *Daniel Evans becomes President of the Unified Earth Government. *The Sanghelios Police Department is disbanded, due to rising tensions in Remnant activity. *John Stenson joins LEGION. 2610 *Walter Richardson dies. *Kyle Craig dies. *Daniel Evans is assassinated by an unknown contact, employed by his son Malcolm Evans. *Malcolm becomes new President of Unified Earth Government. Novel and Short Story Timeline *Retaliation (2560) *Run for Your Life (2600) |-| Factions/Events/Non-Character = Weapons *Plasma Combat Knife Vehicles *Shadow of Retribution Places Events and Battles Organizations *Ultranationalist Party *Sanghelios Police Department *ONI Security and Reconnaissance Agency *Titan Corporation *UNSC Maximum Security Detention Center *Sangheili Alliance *Elysium Resort *UEG Police Department *LEGION |-| Rules = General #Heed to Bungie's and 343i canon, if not your articles may be slapped with a NFC. Articles created prior to 343i's newly established canon are exempt from this. However articles created with current established 343i canon, is encouraged to throw in a contradict template if they wish to be exempt from 343i canon. Articles that avoid canon rather than contradict it will not need these templates. #Post your characters in your proper faction side. Anything else such as stories, timeline info, ect. belongs on Vadumverse's main page. #Anything related to Vadumverse should go on the talk page. #Your actions on Vadumverse will be closely monitored. Should the administrator(s) of Vadumverse receive complaints about you, you may be discharged from our expanded universe. #Most importantly, be safe and have fun. :) Writing #Copyright is strictly enforced, ask permission before use, any quotes used from authors or celebrities must be referenced with #'s. #Proper English, Punctuation, and Grammar is a must. #When making an article in the Vadumverse timeline, please place the Vadumverse Era template in the article: . #Don't contradict previously established timeline data. We like to keep things consistent. Check with others working in the universe before you post. |-| Application = Category:Expanded Universe